The invention relates to a hydraulic chuck and, more particularly, relates to a hydraulic expansion chuck with a reduction sleeve.
Hydraulic expansion chucks typically have a body, an expansion bushing which is received in the body and defines a tool holder receptacle or space for a tool to be chucked, and a pressure chamber which is configured between the expansion bushing and the body.
A shank of a tool to be chucked can be inserted into the tool holder receptacle of such an expansion chuck. The pressure chamber is then put under pressure to provide for the expansion bushing to be loaded against the shank of the tool. The shank of the tool is then held frictionally in the tool holder receptacle space.
When the tool is received in the hydraulic expansion chuck and in operation, high torques are typically transmitted between the expansion chuck and the tool. It has been found that during use the tool or components of the hydraulic expansion chuck may experience undesired movement, axial or otherwise, particularly if there is a reduction or loss of hydraulic pressure in the chuck system. This can result in damage to the tool, damage to the hydraulic expansion chuck, damage to the work piece or can negatively impact the overall quality and/or precision of the cutting operation being performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved hydraulic expansion chucks that overcome disadvantages, limitations and shortcomings of known hydraulic expansion chucks.